Child of Light
by 101dragon
Summary: Fanfiction. Authors go in and change worlds to how we want them. We never really put in ourselves as ourselves, we just make ourselves become a completely different person. At least until now, I'm known on this website as 101dragon, codename: Dragon, and this time, in this dimension, I'm going to be known. I mean how could I not be when I'm going to help Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **101dragon: Hi everyone, 101dragon hear with a new story to tell you.**

 **Sirius: Yeah, yeah, just say the disclaimer, Dragon.**

 **101dragon: Fine! *mutters about mutts with no gratitude* I do not own Harry Potter! Now to the story of little Angel.**

 **Sirius: I still say that's a bad name for a boy.**

 **101dragon: Shush you, Angel likes his name! Anyway, this first chapter will be told in Harry's point of view, third person of course. Then the rest of the chapters will be from my character's point of view.**

Chapter 1: Angel

All Boy ever knew was the Dursleys.

Ever since he was a baby, Boy had lived with the Dursleys. At first, they only neglected him. Then it got worse. When he was three, he had to start doing chores and he had started getting beaten when he did anything wrong.

He had been hurt so many times. And yet each day, he kept getting up, kept doing the chores and kept ignoring the beatings. That was his life, and it was the only life he had.

But yet, sometimes at night, a voice came in his dreams. It whispered of love and care, of a better life. Boy always looked forward to these dreams as it was a small light of hope in his bleak life. He just wished that the voice actually came through with its promise of the love that he craved.

It was not until he was eight that he met the voice.

He had been weeding the garden when there was a flash of light and a woman in a green eye mask with blonde and blue hair appeared in front of him.

Boy had stared at her in shock even as she bent down and started to speak with him. He quickly recognized the voice as she spoke.

"Hello, little angel, it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"You're the voice." Boy said in a very small voice.

"Yes, I am the voice in your dreams, angel, but I prefer to be called Dragon." The woman said taking both of his hands. "Listen, angel, I have much to tell you but I don't have much time. Too many things happen at once and if I don't tend to them all, then there will be bad consequences for the others."

Boy couldn't even move but Dragon just kept talking.

"You aren't what the Dursleys tell you. You have a special energy inside you called magic that you inherited from your parents who live in the hidden society of wizards. Your parents didn't die in a car crash, they were killed by a man named Voldemort. He gave you your scar when he tried to kill you too, but somehow you lived. In wizard society, you are known as the boy-who-lived and are pretty famous. You will probably need to hide, change your appearance and your name-"

"But I don't know my name, the Dursleys only call me Boy." Boy couldn't help but interject.

"Your birth name was Harry James Potter." Dragon told him with a small frown. "But you will need to change it or you'll never get any peace, even if you do change your appearance."

"What would I change it to though?" Boy- no Harry asked in confusion.

"How about you decide." Dragon suggested before adding. "I'll give you some time to think before I officially change it for you."

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have special powers too, only they aren't the same as yours." Dragon explained before adding. "I can officially change your name to anything you want it to be before I finally fulfill my promise."

As soon as Dragon said that, Harry got very excited by he decided against jumping up and down in exchange for choosing his name. It took a few minutes, but he finally decided on one that he liked.

"Can my new name be Angel James Ligero?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course it can!" Dragon exclaimed before she asked. "May I ask why though?"

"Well… I want to keep James since I want a little part of my parents. Ligero means light in Spanish and I thought it would go great with Angel." He explained his middle and last name in a quiet voice before he explained his first. "I liked it when you called me Angel. It made me happy."

"Ok then, Angel." Dragon said kindly before she scooped him up and told him. "I can't stay for much longer, Angel, but I will leave you with a gift."

She kissed his forehead and there was another flash of light before she started talking again.

"Your new gift is called Light Elemental magic. You can use your thoughts to control light, just will light to do something and it will. It will even turn solid if you want it too. Your scar is different because of what I just did, instead of a lightning bolt it is now a sun as that is what lights the paths of Light Elementals most of the time."

She dropped another kiss on his forehead before she sat him back on the ground. She turned to go but before she did, she told him, still facing away. "You could probably get the light to help you with the horrible chores the Dursleys make you do."

Angel opened his mouth to ask her why but she beat him to it.

"Because I care, that's why I did this. I will see you soon, little Angel." She said still not turning around as she disappeared in a final flash of light, leaving Angel to think about what had just happened.

 **A/N:**

 **101dragon: I'm so happy! I finally get to be in a fanfic, well my fake self does but still, I'm in a fanfic *starts crying with joy***

 **Sirius: *pokes 101dragon who doesn't stop crying before sighing* Ok so since she's incapacitated at the moment, I'll tell you what she wants you to know. First, she wants to thank everyone in advance as she has learned that if you thank everyone before getting to a chapter, it gets tedious. Second, Dragon wants you to REVIEW so that she can answer any questions you may have.**

 **Angel: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **101dragon: Have a super reading day, kiddies.**

 **Sirius: What's with the perky attitude?**

 **101dragon: Angel was being cute again.**

 **Sirius: *sighs* this is why I'm glad you don't own Harry Potter.**

 **101dragon: Just be glad that I didn't turn you into a child. Even though it would be adorable.**

 **Sirius: *stares in horror before running out of the room***

 **101dragon: *grins* On with the story!**

Chapter 2: Taking Care

I rubbed my temples as I once again put myself into Angel's world. I had so much to do and so little time. I had to free Sirius, explain Angel to him, a blood adoption would have to take place so that Angel wouldn't be recognized, I had to get Sirius and Harry a new home, and I had to convince Severus Snape and Remus Lupin to come live with Sirius and Angel. And that was all supposed to happen before I moved to one of the other worlds!

I was walking through the ministry of magic, making sure that anger rolled off me in waves so that no one approached me. I needed my mission to go as smoothly as possible and I couldn't do that if people interrupted me. I didn't wear my mask (changing appearances worked just as well) so they didn't think I was that suspicious. I nearly slammed the door of Amelia Bones' office open, startling the head of the DMLE.

"Who exactly are you and why have you barged into my office?" Bones demanded.

"My name is Dragon Ligero and the reason I have barged in is because I have recently found out that an old friend of mine, who has never done anything wrong, was put into Azkaban WITHOUT A TRIAL seven years ago." I growled making Bones stiffen in had gone with Angel's new last name so that in the future, I could pose as his aunt (no way I was being a mother when I'm not even allowed to drink alcohol in the muggle world).

"Are you seriously telling me that one of the prisoners in Azkaban might be innocent?" Bones demanded before asking. "Who is it?"

"Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial a day after most of the Potters died. There are no trial transcripts or really even any witnesses to him killing Peter Pettigrew and the muggles were wiped of their memories before even the interrogation so he should not be in Azkaban even if he was guilty. Why if I weren't out of the country at the time, I would have told whoever put him in there that there was no way he could be a death eater. He especially couldn't be responsible for the Potters murder, considering the fact that he is Harry Potter's sworn godfather and his magic would have killed him." I ranted to the Head. Said Head stared at me in shock before she asked.

"How do you know all of this and why would you care what happens to Black?"

"We used to know each other and were close, then I moved to America for my career nine years ago and when I finally come back, I learned what happened to him." I explained. "I did my research because I knew that he would never do that, plus if he was a DE, he would've already blown his cover because of how much of an idiot he is. Not to mention the fact that he hates his family to the point of hating all things dark."

Bones blinked before she said. "Well it looks like I have a trial to set up. I assume you'll want to be there."

"I would like that but I'm afraid I will likely be too busy." I replied before adding. "I barely convinced my boss to allow me to come here to handle this matter. He's a total slave-driver."

I don't actually have a boss that does that but I had to have a reason not come. I would likely be too busy when the trial took place, not only that but if Sirius saw me and Bones saw that he didn't recognize me, the Head would ask some questions that I couldn't answer.

"Well that is too bad." Bones said before she said. "Well if that is all, I should start getting this taken care of and you should be getting back to work if your boss is that much of a slave-driver."

"Thank you, Madam Bones." I told the woman before I stood up and left the office and the ministry.

As soon as I had left, I used my power to teleport myself to Angel's current place of residence (I refused to call it his home as it was too terrible a place for it to be called that). Along the way, I picked up another present for Angel and put it in a pocket dimension (even though said present would be mad at being called such). When I arrived my little Angel was weeding the garden.

I appeared behind him and smirked before I said.

"What? No hug?"

Angel jumped before he spun around and, upon seeing me, ran to hug me. I embraced him just as tightly as he hugged me before I crouched down to talk to him.

"So how have you been in the month that I've been gone?"

"I've been good. The light has really helped me out with my chores." Angel replied happily. "I don't even have to hold the tools I make out of light to do the chores. I can just order them to do it with my mind and they do!"

"That's one of the perks of being a light elemental." I smiled at him before I told him. "And luckily, soon you won't have to worry about doing chores at all."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm working on getting your godfather, who was imprisoned for something he didn't do, out of prison so that he can raise you." I replied gently. "Luckily, his trial will be soon and you, my dear Angel, will be free from these people at last."

Surprisingly, my angel didn't look that happy about it. He was happy about it but he looked like he was also sad. "What's wrong, Angel?"

"Will you still come and visit me?" Angel asked quietly and I mentally cursed myself before saying. "Of course I will, sweetie. Not only do I still have a lot to do but I couldn't just stay away from the little Angel who is sweeter than a sack of candy."

"… You promise?" He asked, holding out his pinkie, which almost made me squeal with how cute it was before I pulled myself together and linked my pinkie with his. "I pinkie swear, my dear Angel."

He grinned at me brightly before hugging the life out of me. As I hugged him back, I was reminded of when my own little sisters used to do that when they were younger. Sure it wasn't as tight but it was still like that in a sort of sibling way.

"Now go on," I said when I pulled away. "The Dursleys can't find me here. However, I'm going to give you something else to make sure that you're safe. She can also explain things to you, and later when he's free, Sirius. She's a very good friend of mine."

As soon as I finished saying that, I pulled out my present for him out of a pocket dimension. In my hand, there was a tiny snake, so tiny that it could fit in my palm that was blue and green, sleeping soundly.

"Her name is Lizzie. She's a Draconic Viper." I told him gently before adding. "She's called that because she can turn into a mini dragon."

"A mini dragon?" Harry asked in surprise.

"A mini dragon. She's a rare one, but I would not wish for her power to be in the hands of any other." I told him before I said. "I will wake her and introduce you two properly before I go."

I jiggled my hand a bit and said. "Wake, my dear Lizzie, your familiar awaits."

Slowly but surely, Lizzie's eyes opened before she glanced at me in surprise.

 _-What isssss it, my not by blood ssssissssster? Hasssss the time come for myssssself to greet what isssss mine?-_ Lizzie hissed, surprising Angel.

"Lizzie is your sister?" Angel asked in surprise.

"Not by blood, but we consider each other sisters after everything we have been through together. Now however, I'm handing her off to you. Mostly because you two have a familiar bond. I could sense that from a world away." I told him gently as I placed Lizzie into his hands. "Now take good care of her. My sister is mostly independent but don't leave her out in the cold. _And ssssissssster do keep an eye on our dear Angel, pleassssse.-_

 _-As if I would do anything elssssse, ssssissssster.-_ Lizzie hissed back.

 _-Good._ Now, Angel, be good. By the time I come back, you will be with Sirius." I told him before kissing his forehead and disappearing, leaving Angel and Lizzie alone in the garden.

 **A/N:**

 **101dragon: And done!**

 **Sirius: Figures you would have a snake for a sister.**

 **101dragon: Oi! Don't you dare talk of Lizzie in a bad way, you hear! Besides I have seven sisters and five of them, including Lizzie, would tear into you for insulting her.**

 **Sirius: Fine, I'll stop talking about her. Anyway, she'd like to thank everyone in advance and to tell everyone to review.**

 **Angel: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **101dragon: *singing* Have a good time reading, tra la tra la, have a super time reading, tra la la la!**

 **Sirius: *flatly* What.**

 **101dragon: I get to be the ghost of Angel's past. It's going to be fun. Not only that but I get to do it three times! I'm getting giddy just thinking about it.**

 **Sirius: *sighs* With every chapter, I get more and more happy that you don't own Harry Potter.**

 **101dragon: Sirius, when I say the ghost of Angel's past, you do realize that I could either go into your dreams and pose as one of Angel's parents, or just go in person, right? And I would quite gladly do the first to you.**

 **Sirius: *crickets chirping***

 **101dragon: Good. On with the story.**

Chapter 3: The Ghost of Angel's Past- Remus

I sat tiredly on a window seal, completely exhausted. Running several alternative dimensions at once was hard, not that I would dare admit it. This was my last dimension to visit today before I would be taking a very, _very_ long nap. Like if I was unconscious for a few days that wouldn't surprise me.

But I had stuff to do now and that was required to be done quickly. I had three men to visit and a letter to be sent to one before visiting and after he was declared free. Of course I was all doing this for my Angel, like so many others had gone and done with their own Harry Potter dimensions.

You see, I am one of the many beings who changed dimensions under the power of The Fanficnia Archives. They used the original dimension to create many alternative dimensions that fueled the Archives with their power. This power allowed them to create their best version of the dimension and in some cases several versions of the same dimension. The higher you were on the scale of Archives, the more power you had to do what you wished in certain dimensions.

Dragon was actually just a code name for when I went into the dimensions that I had created. My name with the archives included numbers which weren't helpful in the alternative dimensions. I had a lot of power but could only do certain things in certain dimensions and no matter what I did I could not do three things, I could not bring Angel's parents back without them being horrible people, I could not make Severus Snape horrible the whole time, and I could not make Dumbledore a good person, at least not completely. Oh and I could not fulfil Angel's destiny, only change it. And these were only my restrictions on the dimensions with Angel (and Angel's alternative selves) in them! Not to mention I wasn't one who could sit around idly and just wave my hand to make things happen, no, I had to actually go out and personally make sure everything was seen through the way I wanted it to. And it was annoying at times honestly. And least most of my characters got to be violent, Angel wouldn't be but that didn't mean that others weren't.

Back to the matter at hand, I wouldn't get a chance to visit my Angel today because of all that needed to be done. At least I would be able to talk to Remus, Severus, and hopefully Sirius. And was it just me or do all the important people who had anything to do with Angel's parents have names that end in 'us'. It was weird.

Anyway, I slid off my window seal and made my way down the street. I was visiting Remus first, mostly because his living conditions couldn't be much better than his robes and sI was getting him out of there. Honestly, adults wouldn't accept a child to live in such conditions but with adults it was a go right ahead thing, idiots the lot of them.

I finally arrived at his front door (honestly I was surprised he wasn't renting an apartment or something) and knocked gently, knowing that he would hear it either way. I wore no mask. Especially since I was about to explain to him what I had been doing, maybe not all of it but quite a bit.

The man opened the door only a little bit and asked. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. My name is Dragon Ligero. And I've come to talk to you about someone we both hold dear." I said uneasily.

"… Who?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"A little boy with green eyes who's going to need both my own and your help." I said mysteriously.

"Say his name." Remus prompted.

"Well I know him as Angel James Ligero, a name that he chose with no prompting from me in fact I took the last name he chose. You however, you would know him as Harry James Potter." I said which caused the older man to blink at me before he said. "Get inside and explain."

A few moments later, we were sitting in a poorly furnished living room with me sitting in one chair and Remus in another.

"Who exactly are you?" He demanded.

"I am a being with much more power than anyone on this earth could hold." I said mysteriously before I added. "Well, I'm not a deity and I'm certain that there is only one true one. I, however, hold most power on this earth and only my restrictions are stopping me from just taking Angel's destiny and fulfilling it for him so he won't have to go through any pain. However that is something even I cannot prevent."

Remus was gaping at me as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Prove it then." He finally said and I knew what he wanted me to do.

"Mr. Lupin, I cannot take your curse away. It was inflicted by the original and the only way to completely remove it would be for someone to create something that would." I said sadly making him look crestfallen before I continued. "I can offer you a certain amount of control though it will depend partially on whether or not the Wolfsbane potion has been made yet."

"It has not, what does it do?" Remus asked curiously.

"Ok, first of all, when it comes out, you must not take any of it. The potion's master who created it may have meant well, and he did on some level, but it is poison to werewolves. I mean there is a reason why the plant that is one of its main ingredients is called Wolfsbane, its poisonous to all wolves, including werewolves. Eventually, you would die from consuming too much." I informed him and once that information had sunk in, I continued. "Ok, knowing that, I can do for you what that poison would do without actually poisoning you and I can make it to where you can have full access to your wolf at all time, meaning you can transform into it. Other than that, I can only give advice, Mr. Lupin."

His eyes were wide before he nodded. I then blushed a bit as I remembered something else.

"Um, Mr. Lupin, I believe it might best wait until you get to know me better because of how I give gifts. It was easy to do with my little Angel but he's so cute that how someone cannot kiss his forehead, I don't know." I said blushing quite badly.

"You're saying you would have to kiss my forehead to give me what you offered?" Remus asked in surprise before his eyes hardened and he said. "Just do it, I'd rather know the truth now."

I was still blushing but after a couple minutes I worked up the nerve and did it. Stupid archives dictating how gifts could be given. When I pulled back, I stepped out of the way and said. "Go ahead and try to transform. It won't hurt unless its full moon."

Remus stopped for a moment before he closed his eyes and before me he became Moony the werewolf.

"Hi Moony! Hi Remus! Both your minds were kept in this fair transformation so I'll just talk to you now because the actual wolf is who needs to accept someone coming into their cub's life." I chirped as I waved my hand, making sure that Moony was here to stay for a while.

I sat down gently on my chair again before I said. "So let me tell you what's been going on with our cub. And trust me, Moony, you'll actually end up glad that I came into the picture before his so-called relatives could beat him."

A loud growling sound echoed throughout the room but I waved it off saying. "Relax, Petunia may not like Angel at the moment, but she won't let her husband touch him. At least not yet. Besides, at the moment, my sister is protecting him. And she's not one to accept someone hitting a 'hatchling'. You see, my sister, or at least adopted sister, is an actual snake. She likes him because he can speak parseltongue. Now shush, so I can tell you what I know and trust me, you're not going to like his current guardians."

An hour later, after all growls had quieted, I got to my own part. And I was about to tell Moony and Remus about Sirius.

"Moony, Remus, I'm going to be honest with you and give you facts so that you can't refute what I'm about to say. Sirius, Sirius is innocent."

Moony growled at that.

"Moony, he was Angel's godfather. Do you know what that entails? Well, when a child is given a magical godfather, said godfather has to swear an oath. In this oath, they swear to be the best godfather they can be, to treat said child as their own, and to never cause or put the child they are given godfathership over in danger. Which means Sirius could not have been the Potters' secret keeper as his magic would have killed him for putting Angel in danger when he betrayed them to the Dark Lord. Not only that but who gets blown up and only leaves a finger behind, not to mention a finger that shows no damage of ripping and looks like a clean cut. Not to mention all the muggles' bodies were still there so how could Pettigrew simple disappear? Honestly, the only reason Sirius is even in Azkaban right now is because he was put in there without a trial, and trust me, I've checked for transcripts. Not to mention I've been watching this world since the founders' time and I've seen it all. Sirius Black was no death eater." I told him before finally allowing Remus to come back.

The first thing he asked though was. "If you've been watching for all this time, why didn't you stop their deaths?"

I stared at him for a long hard moment before I said. "I have certain restrictions placed on me to make sure that Angel's destiny does not get too messed up. Unfortunately, if I had stopped them from dying, they would have been just as bad as his relatives and there would be virtually no way of getting him out from his own parents' neglect. At least with them dead, I can save Angel from this. And I can always bring their portraits to him so that he can meet them. Any other questions?"

"What do you mean neglect and why would it have to happen?" Remus demanded.

I sighed before saying. "I am one worker in a sea of workers that work on many different alternatives to dimensions. Unfortunately, this is the fiftieth time I've gone to dimensions concerning Angel and worked with them and I've learnt from my mistakes. In one where I saved them, they gave him to Petunia just because he wasn't as special as his brother. In another, he was ignored by them until you adopted him. And there have been others who have saved his parents only for them to actually abuse them. The restriction of causing his parents to turn hateful when living is not on everyone, but it is on most, myself including. I will not have Angel go through that. He is mine, maybe not by blood, but hey my sister isn't mine by blood either. Now while your questions are good ones, they are depressing and I am exhausted enough to where if we keep talking about my job and/or how messed up it is that I can't influence it more than what my current goals are, I'm going to fall asleep and you won't be able to wake me up. Seriously, when like this it will either take Angel coming in to wake me, as he is adorable, or a lightning bolt to the face. Can't tell you how many times my coworkers have had to do that. Or future Sirius, he works with me a lot. I've been through seven other dimensions today all with a lot of work needed and the only reason why I'm ok now is because of what I work for."

Remus was gaping at me now. His mouth tried to work for several seconds before he said. "Then go on with your influence in Harry's life."

"Angel's life, Mr. Lupin, he chose his name and I changed it for him. If you were to even look on a family tapestry, you will find his name to officially be Angel James Ligero." I corrected him.

"Well you said you had no influence on his name so why does he have the same last name?" Remus asked.

"Because I didn't have one." I told him before reiterating. "People in my line of work are rarely in sight when dealing with dimensions, we hardly ever use our names. My name here is simply Dragon which extends from my codename within my work. I'm only taking what Angel made his last name and using it so that in the future I can pose as his aunt and have an explanation as to where little Angel Ligero came from."

"Why not pretend to be his mother?" Remus asked suddenly curious and I turned green.

"I'm not even twenty yet, Mr. Lupin, if anything, I'd have a baby. I'm not being a mother to an eight year old, because even if I have seen this world's entire history, I was only nine years old when he was born. Enough to be at the age for a magical to be an adult." I told him flatly.

He stared for a moment before he whispered. "So young but you say you've seen history…"

"I've seen a lot of unpleasant things, Mr. Lupin, but Angel is my charge. He is the reason why I'm working here. And of the moment, he's the reason why I'm even bothering with this dimension." I told him before saying. "It doesn't help that in any dimension that I go to involving him he's always cute."

"Cute?"

"Oh come on, you can't not find him cute. With those little button green eyes, curly black hair, and his cute expressions. Honestly, I know that when he grows up, he's going to be quite the looker. And I do mean that literally, future visiting is not uncommon but by the time he's seventeen he's still the cutest thing ever, considering that he's so tiny that- I'm going off on a tangent aren't I? I can't help it, I'm a girl." I finally sighed.

"Ok, you're weird."

"Won't be the first time someone has called me that, won't be the last. All I can say is that at least I'm not boring and sane. Insane and exciting are better any day. I mean, if you're a fun insane person, its better. Violent insane people are bad. At least, that's what I told Lizzie, and she's probably told Angel the same by now." I said with a grin.

"Who's Lizzie?" Remus asked.

"Oh she's my snake sister, the one I mentioned earlier. Her full name is Elizabeth." I replied before saying. "I should probably tell you about my other siblings just in case you meet them."

"How many siblings do you have?" Remus asked.

"Seven, but only two are by blood." I replied before listing them. "First there is Amy, my youngest sister. Francesca, my second youngest sister. Julietta, my third youngest sister. Then Lizzie, my oldest sister. Penelope, my second oldest sister. Layla, my third oldest sister. And finally, my only brother, Perry. Francesca and Amy are the only ones by blood, though those are their codenames which they will use around anyone who is not myself or each other."

"One brother?" Remus just had to ask.

"Perry has a multi-personality disorder, meaning he's in two dimensions at any one time. He caught my eye. My pseudo siblings either catch my eye or they were added by me. Heck, Julietta was Angel's twin in another world."

"WHAT?"

"Yep, and you were her godfather in that one too. Now that dimension that one didn't need much work. Julietta handled it so well that I hardly had to be there. Lovely girl, she may be a Slytherin pranktress but she's more ruthless than one would expect, especially when it comes to her own Angel. She takes after me and Penelope." I said with a fond smile before saying in a firm voice. "If you ever meet Penelope though, run, run so far that she won't be able to catch you. She's only acceptable to her own brothers and myself. She met Julietta once and there was an incident in which their brothers had to intervene."

Remus stared at me for a long moment before saying. "Why would you have a sister like that?"

"She's my sister, she gets scared, she's funny, and she cares about family more than anyone. Take your pick." I shrugged. "Besides, if you're looking for my most vengeful sister, that's Layla. She seems all sweet and innocent and light-hearted but if you mess with her nakama, they won't ever find the body."

"Nakama?"

"Its Japanese for family, Layla can speak Japanese and that's what she calls family all the time. And before you ask, she fits into the family because she's a pirate." I said with a chuckle at his face. "Oh, don't worry, in her dimension, with her crew, they're actually the ones that come and save you from the marines who are supposed to be the good guys. Plus her captain is cute, I'm talking tiny and cute like Angel. She may be vindictive but how do werewolves feel when one of their pack is threatened?"

"Oh, they'd get their comeuppance, one way or another." Remus said, understanding dawning in his eyes before he got to the point. "Now how are we going to get the Dursleys their comeuppance?"

"Oh Mr. Lupin, between you, who is a werewolf, and me, who has five vindictive siblings, we'll think of something. I might even get Julietta involved, she doesn't like it when her Harry gets hurt, she won't like his alternative self getting hurt." I said with a wicked grin before I calmed myself and said. "First though, we need some more recruits as well as get Angel out of there."

"Who are we going to recruit?" Remus grinned.

"Well once Sirius is released, he'll get Harry and we'll be able to destroy them. But we do have one more person to recruit who I'm sure won't be happy with dear Tuney." I said with a smirk.

"Ooh who is it?" Remus asked mirroring my smirk still.

"Severus Tobias Snape of the Prince line." I said my smirk getting even bigger as Remus's fell from his face.

"He hates us!" Remus exclaimed.

"And he has every right to do so. However, he cares for Angel, and as soon as he finds out what Angel's home life is like, well let's just say that you may be a werewolf but I'm voting for Severus on this one." I said and he just gaped at me in shock before I clapped my hands and said. "Ok, then, let's get going. We have a lot to do today."

And with that, I pulled him out of the shack and we went on our merry way to Severus's place.

 **A/N:**

 **Sirius: You were rushing weren't you?**

 **Dragon: Yes.**

 **Sirius: You're rushing now too, aren't you?**

 **Dragon: Yes.**

 **Sirius: Let's just go then.**


End file.
